1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly applied to an instrument box and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional latch assembly disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 61-17635, an operating lever has its base-end portion pivoted to bearing plate portions of a base plate through a first pivot. The bearing plate portions project from an one end portion of the base plate. A latch arm has its base-end portion pivoted to an intermediate portion of the operating lever through a second pivot. The second pivot and the first pivot are so arranged that the base plate is closer to the second pivot than to a straight line drawn between the first pivot and an engaging-end portion of a socket member in a locking condition in which a front-end hook portion of the latch arm engages with the engaging-end portion of the socket member.
In the conventional assembly, since there is no means for locking the operating lever to the base plate, there is a fear that the latch arm could be accidentally disengaged from the socket member to accidentally unlock the wing element on a stationary frame element when a front-end portion of the operating lever hits against some other articles to have the operating lever swung up on the first pivot.